tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Tiger Moth
Model Series= Tiger Moth *'Class': Nieuport 17 C.1 *'Builder': Nieuport *'Built': sometime around 1916 *'Top Speed': 110 mph Tiger Moth is a red and yellow biplane, who is described to be reckless and daring. In the magazines, Tiger Moth has a face. Bio Tiger Moth was rude and had a tendency to fly dangerously low on the ground. He once did a dangerous trick above the Fat Controller and his family while they were on holiday. However, he got his comeuppance a few days later when he crashed into a haystack. Harold brought the Fat Controller to the sight when they were searching for him after he was reported missing, and the Fat Controller had a stern talk with his pilot, informing him that he and his plane will be grounded when he speaks to his controller about what happened. When Tiger Moth was ungrounded, he would later help promote "Harry Topper's Fair" at Tidmouth Bay by carrying a large banner behind him. Persona He flies high and low, doing dangerous tricks to show off, and is very rude indeed. He learnt his lesson after crashing into a haystack. Basis Tiger Moth is loosely based on, and named after, a de Havilland Tiger Moth with a radial engine and tail resembling that of a Sopwith Camel. According to an interview with Robert Gauld-Galliers by SiF, Tiger Moth is actually a Nieuport 17 Bi-Plane. Livery Tiger Moth is painted yellow and red. Appearances Television Series= |-| Other Media= Trivia * The "rising sun" design on Tiger Moth's wings resembles the top half of the old Japanese flag. * The red and yellow paint work resembles the Tiger Moth model (and plane for the live-action footage) in the "Thunderbirds" movie "Thunderbird 6". This makes sense, as David Mitton worked for Gerry Anderson on the original programme and subsequent show Anderson created. * Despite never having a face in the television series, Tiger Moth gained one in the magazine stories, which looks a little identical to Thomas'. * In Railway Adventures, there are similar planes located at Elsbridge. * On the packaging of his Ertl toy, Tiger Moth is referred to as a "Bi-Plane", the type of plane that he is based on. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued; named "Bi-Plane") * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan only) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) Gallery File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday17.png|Tiger Moth in his debut episode File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday16.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday18.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday35.png|Tiger Moth after crashing into a haystack File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday36.png|Harold and Tiger Moth File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday38.png|Tiger Moth's pilot File:HaroldtheHelicopter17.jpg File:JamesandtheRedBalloon11.png|Thomas and Tiger Moth in the sixth season File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse16.png|Tiger Moth, Butch, Harold, and a Fire Engine File:HenryandtheFlagpole47.png|Henry and Tiger Moth File:BoldandBrave27.png|Thomas and Tiger Moth in the ninth season File:BoldandBrave72.png|Thomas, Tiger Moth and Harold File:TigerMothJapanese.png File:TigerMothmodel.jpg|Tiger Moth's television series model File:TigerMothPromoArt.jpeg|Promo Art File:TigerMothinamagazine.png|Tiger Moth with a face File:TigerMothRomanianmagazine.jpg File:PicturesintheSky4.jpg File:PicturesintheSky2.jpg File:PicturesintheSky1.jpg File:PicturesintheSky6.png File:PicturesintheSky5.png File:PicturesintheSky3.png File:PicturesintheSky4.jpg File:RailwayAdventures(PCgame)4.jpg File:Harold(EngineAdventures)11.png File:ThomasVisitsTheDockspuzzle.png|Jack, Thomas, Cranky, Tiger Moth and a Lorry File:TigerMothBasis.jpeg|Tiger Moth's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayTigerMoth.png|Wooden Railway File:ThomasYearbookcovervolumeVII.jpg|Tiger Moth's Wooden Railway prototype on a Wooden Railway yearbook File:ERTLBi-Plane.jpg|ERTL File:Wind-upTigerMoth.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upClearMetallicTigerMoth.jpg|Wind up Clear Metallic File:BandaiTECTigerMoth.png|Bandai TEC File:TigerMothTradingCard.png|Trading Card Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Aircraft